


爬山虎，记住我

by HedwigBnn



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigBnn/pseuds/HedwigBnn
Summary: 在原来的爬山虎与男孩上加了点情节，也加了些刀。
Kudos: 3





	爬山虎，记住我

“你在看什么呀？”  
亚茨拉菲尔蹲下身，和红发男孩一个高度。红发男孩不理他，接着玩弄低矮处的叶子。现在已经是春天了，爬山虎的嫩叶都细细密密地冒了出来，油汪汪、肥嘟嘟的，给人一种急切又快活的感觉——那是只有初春才能感受到的希望。  
男孩伸手去抓一片叶子，叶子边缘的酒红色和他的头发颜色很像。他费了好大劲才用小手扯下一片，然后凝神望着手心：有几粒圆滚滚的白粉。他后悔了，扬起焦虑的小脸看向亚茨拉菲尔，手在空气中抖着，那片惹了祸的叶子已经不知踪迹。  
“啊，这个没事的。爬山虎就是这样。”亚茨拉菲尔轻轻拉过男孩的小手，帮他吹落了那些小颗粒。男孩静静地看着亚茨拉菲尔，他有一对很大的琥珀色眼睛和又黑又密的长睫毛，像一只可爱的陶瓷娃娃。  
“你叫什么名字呀？”男孩害羞地跑开了，他在离亚茨拉菲尔几米远的地方摇摇晃晃，“你先说你的！”  
“我叫亚茨拉菲尔，是这个街区的书店老板。我也卖报纸，等你长大点了，可以到我那里去送报纸哦。”  
男孩还是不说话，他继续盯着亚茨拉菲尔，然后跑到他跟前飘起一片叶子：“我叫安东尼。”  
安东尼，安东尼……男孩清脆的声音在亚茨拉菲尔的心里回转。  
好巧，同一个名字。  
亚茨拉菲尔看着男孩远去的背影。  
“你不是他，为什么要让我想起他？”  
＊＊＊  
“安东尼，其实你不用再帮我送了。”亚茨拉菲尔在废物间整理着过期报纸，那里已经堆得不像样子了：无数捆用草绳绑起来的报纸，有几片散落在坑坑洼洼的水泥地板上，大多都已经受潮变黄。年代久远的登记簿与发票在间隙中露出泛白褪色的一截，整个就像是雪崩的微小模型。  
“举手之劳，有何不可。”安东尼坐在店前的沙发上，漫不经心地翻着一本杂志。“而且我比那些小屁孩都要熟练多了。上学路上我就可以全部送完，有时甚至不用再兜圈子。”  
“我知道。但你现在好大了。”亚茨拉菲尔吃力地从一叠废报纸中抽出又一张废报纸。“我不能再要求你去干这种事了。”  
“我愿意。”安东尼依旧坐在沙发上隔空对亚茨拉菲尔说话。他在杂志上看到一辆黑色的自行车，安东尼在想它一定很快。  
“可你现在好高了，而且也快成年了。”亚茨拉菲尔听到木架子上发出一声不祥的呻吟，他连忙伸手去扶。木架子很沉，已经受潮发霉的背面摸起来黏腻湿滑。亚茨拉菲尔要支撑不住了。  
“那是什么理由？”安东尼站了起来，将杂志放到一边。  
“你知道我在说什么……天哪！”木架子哗啦啦地一下子垮在亚茨拉菲尔的肩上，亚茨拉菲尔疼得发出一声冷吸。架子完完全全地散架了，摔在地上支棱起尖尖的碎片。上面的报纸像炸弹一样落在一摞摞报纸上，又引起一阵不小的雪崩。灰尘四起，一粒粒凝固在潮湿的水汽里。  
“菲尔！”安东尼一头冲进储物室，看到亚茨拉菲尔坐在水泥地上，龇牙咧嘴地扶着他的肩膀。“我觉得它好像脱臼了。”  
“先把你弄出去再说吧。”安东尼将亚茨拉菲尔扶起来，他现在已经和亚茨拉菲尔一般高了。他将亚茨拉菲尔的另外一个手臂环在自己细细的脖子上，然后两人慢慢走出储物间。  
“你真的需要个人来照看你。”  
安东尼隔着柜台对亚茨拉菲尔说。他用手支着下巴，欣赏着亚茨拉菲尔白兮兮的石膏，那让他想起米其林先生。亚茨拉菲尔正在用一只手包装一叠新书，医生叫他至少三周不要大幅度摆动左肩，包括手臂。这意味着最基本的包装工作都变成了极困难的事情，亚茨拉菲尔现在正在和银蓝色的绸缎带作斗争，他还差一步就可以打上一个完美的蝴蝶结了。  
安东尼看着亚茨颤颤巍巍地用双手缓慢拉扯着缎带，他很想去帮他一把。但是亚茨拉菲尔脸上的表情很坚决。安东尼觉得有些好笑，毕竟不是每天都可以看到米其林先生帮你系丝带，而且亚茨脸上那种成功之际抑制不住的喜悦已经流露在他弯弯的眼角，连眼角边上皱纹都是雀跃的。安东尼想起他之前和亚茨拉菲尔一起出去吃甜食，亚茨拉菲尔在等待过程中也是这样的表情。安东尼不喜欢甜的东西，但他喜欢看亚茨拉菲尔吃。  
“好了！”亚茨拉菲尔轻快地说道，“我还是可以一个人做好工作的。”  
安东尼没吱声。他冲亚茨拉菲尔笑笑，“你想过请别人来和你一起运行书店吗？或者学徒什么的，打打杂？”  
“运行估计不行。我还是喜欢一个人来处理这些事。”亚茨拉菲尔露出若有所思的模样，“学徒可以啊，但我没有钱来承担一个学徒的费用。”  
“我怎么样？”安东尼站直身体，挺了挺胸脯。  
“你已经帮我送报了呀。哦，你是说……”  
亚茨拉菲尔看着安东尼手插在牛仔裤里，脸上是期待的表情。那个红发男孩已经长这么大了。个子在这几年像细嫩坚劲的竹笋一样窜得飞快；翘着一头乱糟糟的红头发，眼睛越发得亮了，还像他第一次见到那样闪着琥珀色的光。又瘦又长的四肢，跑起路来扬起一阵风。亚茨拉菲尔有时会感叹时光过得真的很快，当然岁月在他身上也有留下了不少痕迹，但他并不是那么在乎。毕竟人的寿命也只有这么长，而且看着安东尼一天天的长大，变成这么一个可爱的小伙子，他心里就不住地感到开心。那感觉有时候让他想哭，鼻子泛酸。但他还是忍不住地注视着安东尼，看他在他身边晃悠，在他面前蹦蹦跳跳，在他面前无所事事。  
“可以啊。只要不影响你学习就行。”亚茨拉菲尔说道。安东尼咧开一个笑脸，鼻子调皮地皱起来。他伸出手来和亚茨握手。“那就这么说定了，菲尔先生。”  
亚茨拉菲尔又感受了那种让他想哭的感觉。它夹杂着喜悦和兴奋，在他的心里慢慢膨胀，然后逐渐淹没他的全身。亚茨拉菲尔明晰地感受到他的心一下一下地撞击他的胸骨，安东尼向他眨眨眼。  
亚茨拉菲尔好像在他眼里看到了那位老朋友的影子。  
＊＊＊  
我从来都没有问过菲尔先生的个人生活。  
一天黑夜，安东尼抛出这个小小的问题，它在卧室里悠悠地打转，最后溜达到安东尼的脑子里。  
亚茨拉菲尔好像就这样陪伴了他的大半辈子。他是安东尼生活中永恒不变的美好事物，像是阳光和雨露，泥土与青草。他就在那里，是你永远可以倾诉的人，是你倒霉的一天后可以回的温暖乡。是你高兴时想见的人，是你悲伤时想对着哭泣的人。而他，安东尼，却从来没有过问过亚茨拉菲尔的爱情生活。他有谈过恋爱吗？有过那个她吗？或者是……？  
小小的问号轻轻地顶撞着他的脑袋。然后默默繁殖，像是蚂蚁一样爬行到安东尼身体各处，最后在他心里筑巢。安东尼坐起身，他不知道是几点，只见看到乳白色的月光透过纱窗撒进来。街道上没有人，橙黄色的路灯光一闪一闪。偶尔有几声狗叫，夹杂着乌鸫的低鸣逐渐消失在夜色里。安东尼伸长脖子去看亚茨拉菲尔的书店。借着月光，他能看到那片标志性的玫瑰红墙。亚茨拉菲尔喜欢这颜色，他一整个书店都是这个色调。唯一干净的白色墙壁上爬满了颜色多变的爬山虎。冬天它们可怜兮兮地落光了叶子，像老人鬓角稀疏的头发，只有点枯叶落在地上，等着被寒风卷走；秋天则是鲜艳的火红色，它点亮了整个书店，飒爽的秋风吹过，便是一股金红色的热浪。有时还夹杂着几抹绛紫色，那是它的孩子，它紫色的小浆果。安东尼喜欢摘下来捏在手心里玩，他知道菲尔先生不在意。  
当第一朵夺目的深绿色涌现在人们视线里时，夏天到了。爬山虎的叶子们无奈地在高温下吐着舌头，绿色浓得好像是在你面前大喊大叫：好热呀，热死我了。安东尼看得闹心，开始扯叶子。一片，两片……然而爬山虎还是好一大片，墙上还是满眼喧嚣的绿色。此时的亚茨拉菲尔会探出头来叫安东尼到店里面乘凉，而安东尼会赶紧丢了手里的叶子，抹抹屁股一头钻了进去。  
现在是春天，安东尼明天就能看到爬山虎了。他还模糊地记得自己第一次遇到亚茨拉菲尔，也是一个春天。春天是安东尼最喜欢的季节。这时候的爬山虎最好看，也最鲜嫩。安东尼在想会不会有小生灵去吃那些叶子，如果有，那肯定特别美味：绿色的叶子泛着油油的光，没有一点绒毛；纹路清晰，锯齿般的边缘有一圈温柔的深紫色，叶片上也是，让人想起赤霞珠葡萄——那是酿红葡萄酒最好的原料。就在这片爬山虎下，他抓了一片肥肥的嫩叶，然后把它抛向亚茨拉菲尔，并告诉了他自己的名字。  
“菲尔，你有谈过恋爱吗？”安东尼用手摸着滑滑的叶片。他心里有点忐忑不安，但他装出一副稀松平常的样子。他把眼睛眯起来，只让窄窄的一条阳光进入他的眼瞳。  
亚茨拉菲尔在他身后沉默了一会儿，他们现在都站在爬山虎前面。“这，问起来不太合适吧。”  
“说嘛，你可是看着我长大的。我记得遇到你之后的一切，却完全不知道你来到这儿之前发生了什么。”安东尼继续玩弄着叶子。他没转过身，不敢去看亚茨的眼睛。  
“我只想开个书店。这里安静，需要个书店，我就来了。”亚茨拉菲尔平静地回答道。“没什么有趣的故事，可能让你失望了。”  
“怎么会啊，根本没有的事。”安东尼终于回头去看亚茨拉菲尔：一头奶白色的头发在风中吹得乱乱的，橄榄色的眼睛安详地注视着安东尼。“我好奇而已。哦，我进去了！你好像有客人。”安东尼钻进书店，一位女士拿着一本阿加莎的《捕鼠器》，正东张西望寻找店主。  
亚茨拉菲尔看着安东尼熟练地接过书本，老练地套上袋子递给她。爬山虎叶子落在地上，亚茨拉菲尔捡起来，安东尼手指的热量还停留在上面。亚茨拉菲尔把它塞进口袋。  
那时候安东尼 17 岁。  
美好的年纪，年轻的面庞，还没被爱情伤害过的灵魂。  
亚茨拉菲尔像一棵老树般叹了口气，引得深绿色的叶子窸窸窣窣地抖动。  
那天下午，安东尼一直在书店里帮亚茨拉菲尔接待客人。傍晚下了点小雨，亚茨拉菲尔关门的时候听到雨水淅淅沥沥滴打在爬山虎叶片上的声音，那声音很好听，与书店里的风铃声交织在一起，像是用绵密细软的沙子打磨着一块精致的瓷片。亚茨拉菲尔缓缓关上了店门。  
安东尼睡着了。他倦着身子在沙发上，把自己团进一条格纹毛毯，不时发出一些细碎的呼吸声。亚茨拉菲尔想把他抱到二楼的卧室去，那里地方更大，也更舒适。他想让他的男孩在他的床上香甜地睡去，然后留下一些印记——有褶皱的枕头和有余温的床铺。  
亚茨拉菲尔靠在桌前，考虑着要不要把安东尼叫醒，最后他转过身去，不去看安东尼玫瑰花般的小脸从格纹毛毯里露出一截。雨水静静地贴在他书店的玻璃上，好像能看懂他的心思。17岁的安东尼让他想起那个让自己难过的过去。  
亚茨拉菲尔对安东尼说谎了：他并不是没有有过别人。  
而很巧的是，他也叫安东尼，安东尼克鲁利。他有一头乱乱的黑发和一对灰褐色的眼睛。他的嘴唇很好看，红彤彤的像两片花瓣一般。亚茨拉菲尔与克鲁利亲吻的时候，总会觉得自己像个在打理爱花的园丁，也像是个懂得享受的美食鉴赏家。那个人已经好久都没有再出现在亚茨拉菲尔的生活里了，安东尼这样一问，回忆全部涌上他的脑海里，像是有人将一张张破旧的乐章舞向空中，它们一下子让亚茨拉菲尔停止了思考。  
在沙发上的安东尼慵懒地打了个哈欠，像只刚睡醒的小猫，亚茨拉菲尔走到他的旁边，想把他扶到卧室里。  
“菲尔，你真的没谈过恋爱吗？”  
又是这个问题。亚茨拉菲尔看着安东尼，他大概只是觉得好玩罢了，他的菲尔先生有什么不能告诉他的呢？他们的关系早就超越了朋友了。不能算是亲人，菲尔先生可从来不会对他严厉，也不会教育他或者送上善意的责备。他只会用那双和蔼又温暖的橄榄色眼睛看着他，嘴角定格在一个恰到好处的弧度，足够让安东尼看到他脸颊一侧的酒窝，于是每次他遇到亚茨拉菲尔的目光时，安东尼总是会有点夸张地笑起来，鼻子皱皱的，露出他整齐的小白牙。到了17岁时，那个笑容总是让亚茨拉菲尔想起克鲁利。所以最近安东尼发现自己冲菲尔咧开笑脸时，亚茨拉菲尔却像是被一朵乌云击中一般，眼里的温柔好像快要流泪了。安东尼感到很愧疚，于是他稍后跑到亚茨拉菲尔身边，像只乖巧的小狐狸那样蹭一蹭亚茨拉菲尔，菲尔先生则会亲昵地摸一摸他的头，就像是抚摸一只火狐狸蓬松的尾巴一样。菲尔先生很喜欢他的头发。在他还小的时候，安东尼就记得菲尔总是用一些诗句来赞叹那一头晚霞般的锈红色。安东尼记得一些，他会在菲尔先生不在的时候小声地背诵出来，然后嗤嗤地笑出来，随后觉得自己很蠢：自己不知道用什么诗句来形容菲尔先生的头发。他只觉得那像是一朵奶白色的棉花糖，他想要把脸埋进去，闻它浓郁的甜香。可巧的是，菲尔先生用的洗发水是椰子味的。安东尼有一天在他背后闻到了，于是在那之后，他都会不时地绕到菲尔的背后，嘴上说着要拿点东西，鼻子却偷偷嗅着空气里稀薄而又一阵一阵的椰香。  
“你不会感兴趣的，亲爱的。那是个悲伤的故事。”  
“所以这就是你最近难过的原因吗？”  
“我没有难过，安东尼。我一直都很好。”亚茨拉菲尔说着要把安东尼扶起来，“你还是到床上去睡吧。”  
“你会给我讲睡前故事吗？”  
“你17岁了，还是可以自己睡着的吧？”  
“不可以。”  
“好吧。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“你要听什么？”  
“你的那个故事。那个让你每次都会变成一座悲伤的雕像的故事。”  
“……”  
亚茨拉菲尔在安东尼身边坐下，沙发发出了一声低吟，微微地下陷一点。  
“我不能说。”  
“为什么？”  
“你太小了，安东尼。你不会理解的。”  
“我还有一年就成年了，这还不够吗？我想听，菲尔。我知道你也想说。这件事纠缠着你很多年了，我能看出来。和我说说吧，会让你感到好一些的。”安东尼将头凑过来，靠在亚茨拉菲尔的肩上。红丝绒般的头发蹭得他脸颊附近痒痒的。  
“你有没有很爱一个人，然后那个人突然走了，你却一点办法也没有。然后你的心里就会留下一个坑，怎么都填不满的那种。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“那个人和你有同一个名字，亲爱的。他也叫安东尼。”  
“那我明天就把它改掉！”安东尼忽地站起来，“我一直觉得杰克挺适合我的。”  
亚茨拉菲尔哭笑不得地看着眼前情绪激动的年轻人。“我开玩笑的，安东尼。世间哪有那么巧的事情啊。”  
“哦。”安东尼悻悻地坐回沙发，“那我去睡觉了。”  
“好的。我陪你去卧室吧？”  
“嗯嗯。”安东尼披起那条格纹毛毯。他在亚茨拉菲尔的脸上留了一个轻飘飘的吻，然后爬上楼，木地板和帆布鞋相触，发出一些噼里啪啦的声音，在亚茨拉菲尔的心里留下了一串小脚印。  
亚茨拉菲尔原来在苏活街做书商。克鲁利最初作为一个顽劣的客人走进了他的书店，在克鲁利牙尖嘴利地对他的装修风格发出了些刻薄但又在理的看法后，亚茨拉菲尔渐渐理解了克鲁利，并开始欣赏起了他那种谈吐不凡的厌世气息。他们会对坐在沙发上，每人手里握着一杯摇摇晃晃的酒杯，谈论一切事情。亚茨拉菲尔发现自己越来越享受克鲁利的陪伴，而且克鲁利也越发大胆，把自己各种奇怪尖锐的想法一吐为快——他知道亚茨拉菲尔明白。一个雨天的夜晚，克鲁利没有带伞。亚茨拉菲尔主动发出留宿的邀请，克鲁利答应了。在亚茨拉菲尔给克鲁利抱来被子的时候，克鲁利忽然牵住了他的手。  
亚茨拉菲尔现在回想起来，都能感受到老朋友指尖的温度。  
“菲尔先生，你还会找到别人的。”安东尼迷迷糊糊地说道。他已经钻到被窝里了，亚茨拉菲尔在他的边上，帮他掖着被子。  
“这你就不用担心了，亲爱的。”菲尔起身要走，安东尼伸出手来牵住了他。  
那天晚上，亚茨拉菲尔与克鲁利第一次接了吻，然后开始做爱。奇怪的是，这一切好像是早就等待着他们一样似的，没有任何意外发生，一切都是他们料想中的那样美好。亚茨拉菲尔没忍住在克鲁利的脖子上留下了许多漂亮的吻痕，而克鲁利也在亚茨拉菲尔的背上画出了许多美丽的线条。两人最后头靠着头在床上闲聊，克鲁利餍足的声音像焦糖一样化在亚茨拉菲尔的心里。他不记得聊天的内容了，只记得克鲁利期间一直用小腿蹭着自己，像只不老实的小马驹一样。  
“回忆是一种痛苦，亲爱的。但我并不难过，你在我身边，这就很好。”亚茨拉菲尔对安东尼说。  
“可我有一天还是会离开的，到时候你怎么办呢？”安东尼说。  
“我会很好的。你也会成为我回忆的一部分，这样我就能永远地拥有你了。”  
“如果我是那个人的话，我绝对不会离开的。”安东尼打了最后一个哈欠，说完这句话，他睡着了。  
“他没有选择，安东尼。”亚茨拉菲尔在心里说道，擦去了眼角隐忍已久的泪水。  
当克鲁利将这个消息告诉亚茨拉菲尔的时候，亚茨拉菲尔对他说，他会陪到他最后的。  
“我不要，我要像一朵只开一晚的花一样，在绽放出自己最美的光彩后突然凋谢。这样才好。这样才比较酷。”克鲁利说道，“我们都知道这没有解决的办法。比如说有一天我走在大街上，一个小细菌忽然飘进我的身体，然后在拉锯战般的几个月后我死了，又累又痛苦，估计还不好看。这显得特别无力，不是吗？”  
“还不如我自己选择如何度过最后的时光。”  
亚茨拉菲尔不明白克鲁利是如何轻飘飘地说出这些话的。他吓坏了，他随时跟着克鲁利，生怕有一天这个老朋友一声不吭地去和死神会面了。克鲁利知道自己把亚茨拉菲尔吓得不轻，马上改口说自己只是说着玩玩的。他怎么忍心这样做呢？  
一天在书店里，克鲁利问了亚茨拉菲尔一个问题：什么是最好最妙的东西？  
亚茨拉菲尔回答道：生命本身。  
克鲁利狡猾地咧嘴一笑：不要降生，不要存在，成为虚无。  
“这种观点也太悲伤了。”亚茨拉菲尔坐在书桌前，他在写一封信，信上邀请他去一个英国郊区的小镇上开家书店，他回绝了。  
“答应我，克鲁利。”亚茨拉菲尔舔了舔邮票，“陪在我的身边好吗？我知道我没有办法这样要求你，但……”  
克鲁利看着街上的车水马龙，没有说话。然后他凑过身子去和亚茨拉菲尔接吻，在他嘴里尝到了邮票的味道，像是被阳光晒得脆脆的纸页。  
亚茨拉菲尔再一次听到克鲁利的消息是在医院里，根据他自己说，他在厨房里不小心碰掉了一把刀，然后一个吓人的伤口就被留在上面了。  
“大概我是要提前走了，菲尔。”克鲁利苦笑着说，“真是太抱歉啦，我笨手笨脚的。”  
医院按照他的要求给他注射了安乐死。亚茨拉菲尔认为自己应该在克鲁利最后的时光陪着他，但他做不到亲眼看着那个细细的针眼扎进克鲁利的身体里，看着克鲁利沉沉地睡去，再也不会醒过来。  
亚茨拉菲尔最后接受了那个邀请，他来到了那个小镇。  
那里也有一个安东尼在等着他。  
＊＊＊  
安东尼把自己埋进书店里的沙发，缩成结结实实的一团，帆布鞋踩在波斯毛毯上，鼻子不时发出一声重重的抽泣。  
“我不会走的。”他又说了一遍，好像这样他就能永远留在这里了。  
“别像个小孩一样，安东尼。”亚茨拉菲尔插着腰，有点疲惫。他最近总是感到疲惫。“你得离开这儿，寻找一份自己的生活啊。”  
“我不想去。”  
“你成年了，安东尼。”  
“其实你算错了，我还有几个月才……”  
“那我上个月吃的是什么，橡皮软糖吗？”亚茨拉菲尔走到沙发边上，安东尼的眼睛红红的，鼻尖也是。亚茨拉菲尔很想把他拥到怀里，轻轻地拍着他，把他心里的恐惧和焦虑都清洗出来。“你知道你迟早得走的。”  
“你可能再也见不到我了！”  
“怎么会呢？我可是一直都在这里的啊。”亚茨拉菲尔一怔，他还没想过这个。他尝试着笑笑，发现嘴角有点僵硬。  
安东尼抱了抱亚茨拉菲尔，下巴抵在他厚实柔软的肩膀上。亚茨拉菲尔感觉到有温热的泪水流到他的耳边，发出风铃般的呼唤。那是离别的细语，是最后的祝福。  
“我会想你的，菲尔先生。”  
“我也会的，安东尼。”  
＊＊＊  
“亚茨拉菲尔……”  
那是安东尼第一次叫亚茨拉菲尔的全名。他隔着病房玻璃窗户看亚茨拉菲尔熟睡的脸庞，把这个单词慢慢吐出来，在玻璃上留下一片淡淡的水雾。安东尼问遍了护士，可没有一个人愿意告诉他菲尔的情况。你不是他的家属呀，不好意思。她们这样告诉他。安东尼只好在外面等着亚茨拉菲尔醒过来。  
他已经离开那个小镇有一段时日了，一直在忙碌奔波，也顾不上回去看看。结果一回来便听到亚茨住院的消息，安东尼赶忙到医院，手里攥着一把淡黄色的康乃馨。  
再一次看到小镇，安东尼心里泛上一阵复杂的感情。书店还是老样子，只不过玫瑰色的墙皮脱落了些，曾经刷满厚厚的玫瑰漆的木门稍许褪色。顶上的那行金色的店名在风雨的打磨下变得有点模糊不清。只有那丛爬山虎亘古不变地生长着。安东尼很自然地扯下一片叶子，手心里有几粒圆滚滚的白粉。  
他听到了动静。亚茨拉菲尔已经醒了，他坐在床上，正看向窗外。  
安东尼悄悄地走进去，把拿着花的手背在身后。亚茨拉菲尔转身看到他，特别惊喜。  
安东尼递上那束鹅黄色的康乃馨，亚茨拉菲尔笑得更明显了，“安东尼，天哪。有多久了？”  
“5 年了，我很抱歉，菲尔。我应该回来看看你的。”  
“不用抱歉，亲爱的。花很好看……”亚茨拉菲尔看着他的男孩，现在可不是男孩了。安东尼穿着一身精致的黑西装，发胶固定后的红头发不再不老实地冲天翘着。他眼里多了一些坚决和稳重，但面貌基本没变。亚茨拉菲尔发现，如果自己眯起眼睛，就好像又能看到克鲁利一样。  
“是怎么回事？你受伤了吗？”安东尼问道，“我很担心你。”  
“只是疲惫罢了。”亚茨拉菲尔扭头去看那丛爬山虎。透过窗户，他正好可以看到那片茂盛的葡萄科植物。  
“我很抱歉……”安东尼又说了一遍，他暂时想不出别的话讲。  
“没什么好抱歉的，你在这里我就已经很开心了。”亚茨拉菲尔淡淡地回答道。  
“我在这儿，我的确在这里。”安东尼握住亚茨拉菲尔的手，“我夏天来帮你吧？我们可以把书店整修一下，外墙都脱皮了。”  
“那真是太好了。”亚茨拉菲尔闭上了眼。“我最近总是很累。”  
“我知道。”  
窗外的爬山虎无声地落下一片叶子。  
亚茨拉菲尔看着它落下，突然希望自己也能这样的离去。  
＊＊＊  
有时候安东尼希望一切停在 5 年前就好。  
他觉得日子过得真的很快，每天太阳准时升起，又按时落下。一年还是四季，春天依旧美好，冬天依旧惨淡。但当他再一次站在病房里，再一次看到亚茨拉菲尔时，他觉得时间和他开了一个小小的玩笑，特别不友好的那种。  
他第一次感受到害怕：他害怕失去菲尔。  
亚茨拉菲尔在旁边安慰他，而安东尼感觉自己才像是那个遭受命运打击的人。  
“他怎么样？”  
看到大夫出来，安东尼猛地坐起来，头有点晕。  
“应该没什么事，等着吧。”大夫又回去了，只留下安东尼在原地发呆。安东尼很想进去看看亚茨拉菲尔，站在他的床边，握住他的手。手术室的大门在他面前重重关上，在紧闭之前安东尼听到一声心电图机器的声音。  
“你可以帮我把窗帘拉开一点吗，亲爱的？”  
安东尼赶紧拉开了那对厚重的米黄色窗帘，让光满满当当地投进这个不大的房间。  
“我浪费了好多时间……”亚茨拉菲尔说。他凝神望着爬山虎，又想到了安东尼小的时候总喜欢玩那里的叶子，尽管手会变得黏兮兮的。他这时仿佛都能看到红头发的安东尼站在那片爬山虎下，脸上的神情十分机警，好像在躲避什么。  
“不，你没有。”安东尼也看向窗外。“我还在这儿呢。”  
“是啊，你在。”亚茨拉菲尔终于把目光抽离窗外。小男孩不见了，不知道跑到什么地方去了。  
“谢谢你。”  
亚茨拉菲尔闭上了眼睛。  
＊＊＊  
安东尼在收拾亚茨拉菲尔的书店。  
住院期间，安东尼除了在街角的小酒馆里小酌几杯，就会到亚茨拉菲尔的书店里去。他有时会帮他理理书架，有的时候就单纯坐在沙发上，沉浸在老家具给他带来的那种发霉的檀香味中。安东尼记得自己小的时候在这里睡过几次觉。亚茨拉菲尔给了他一条大大的格纹毛毯，安东尼把自己卷在里面。他也在亚茨拉菲尔楼上的卧室睡过。那天晚上，他听着亚茨拉菲尔的声音，慢慢进入玫瑰色的梦乡。  
安东尼想找到那条格纹毛毯，他想闻闻亚茨拉菲尔的味道。他开始寻找，目光聚焦在桃心木书桌上一本酒红色的本子上。安东尼拿起它，一片爬山虎叶子从里面落下来。  
安东尼弯下腰把它捡起来，继续翻动着本子。里面娟秀的字迹映入眼帘：感谢昨天的雨，让我终于尝到了你的甜蜜。安东尼突然意识到这可能是亚茨拉菲尔的日记本。  
他赶紧把它放了回去。那本子静静地望着他，像是一个玫瑰花瓣酿成的池塘。安东尼挠挠头，找不到毛毯的他有点冷，便回到街尽头的旅馆里了。  
亚茨拉菲尔看着安东尼从书店里出来，他现在正盖着那条格纹毛毯。他不知道自己为什么要带着它——上面早已被漫长的岁月给咬穿了好几个洞眼，样子邋里邋遢的，像是一片久久不肯离去的破旧记忆。  
在迷迷糊糊的回忆里，亚茨拉菲尔睡着了。  
＊＊＊  
“你在看什么呀？”  
亚茨拉菲尔蹲下身，和红发男孩一个高度。红发男孩不理他，接着玩弄低矮处的叶子。现在已经是春天了，爬山虎的嫩叶都细细密密地冒了出来，油汪汪、肥嘟嘟的，给人一种急切又快活的感觉。那是只有初春才能感受到的希望。  
男孩子伸手去抓一片叶子，叶子边缘的酒红色和他的头发颜色很像。他费了好大的劲才用小手扯下一片，然后凝神望着手心：有几粒圆滚滚的白粉。他后悔了，扬起焦虑的小脸看向亚茨拉菲尔，手在空气中抖着，那片惹了祸的叶子已经不知踪迹。  
“啊，这个没事的。爬山虎就是这样。”亚茨拉菲尔轻轻拉过男孩的小手，帮他吹落了那些小颗粒。男孩静静地看着亚茨拉菲尔，他有一对很大的琥珀色眼睛和又黑又密的长睫毛，像一只可爱的陶瓷娃娃。  
“亲爱的，你能过来一下吗？”克鲁利的声音从书店里传出，“东西太多啦，让你不要带这么多版的圣经的！”  
“有一个金边的书架特别适合放圣经，我没忍住，真是不好意思。”亚茨拉菲尔大声回答道。红发男孩怔怔地看着他，把手背到身后去，冲亚茨拉菲尔笑了笑。那个笑容特别机灵，像是一只嘴角抹了蜜的小狐狸。  
“你叫什么名字呀？”亚茨拉菲尔问道。而男孩却害羞地跑开了，在离亚茨拉菲尔几米远的地方站定。远处书店里的克鲁利好像还问了点什么有关唱片机的问题。  
“你先说你的！”男孩终于松了口，他攥着一片叶子，身体前后摇摆，好像很想要告诉他，又想让它成为一个秘密。  
“我叫亚茨拉菲尔，是这个街区的书店老板。我也卖报纸，等你长大点了，可以到我那里去送报纸哦。”  
“天哪，菲尔。当我在书店里累得要死搬你的古董书时，你竟然在这个小毛孩身上浪费时间。”克鲁利走到亚茨拉菲尔身边，“你们在说什么呢？”  
看到陌生人，男孩有点惊慌地看着亚茨拉菲尔，示意他走过来。亚茨拉菲尔仿佛听到克鲁利翻了一个白眼，他走近那个男孩，然后在他身旁蹲下，和他一个高度。  
男孩飞快地嘀咕出自己的名字，然后飞奔着跑了。克鲁利盘着手臂，挑起眉毛看着亚茨拉菲尔。  
“他说什么啦？”克鲁利问道。  
“别这个口气，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“我觉得你们会成为很好的朋友的。”  
“哈！你想得真美好，亚茨拉菲尔。”克鲁利说，“我看起来可一点都不平易近人，你看他跑得多快。”  
“你是一个很好的人，亲爱的。你总是不承认这点。”  
“我现在也还是不承认。”克鲁利不耐烦地抓了抓下巴，“说吧，他和你说了什么？”  
“他告诉了我他的名字。”亚茨拉菲尔自豪地回答道，“可好听了。你肯定喜欢。”  
“我为什么会喜欢一个小毛孩的名字？告诉我吧，他叫什么蠢名字？约翰还是大卫？亚当还是克里斯？”克鲁利说。  
“他叫安东尼，和你的名字一样。”亚茨拉菲尔回答道。  
克鲁利没说话，但他今天晚上一定要一边脱掉亚茨拉菲尔的衣服一边问一问他最喜欢哪个安东尼。


End file.
